


Aunque No Te Pueda Ver

by thunderybee



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 塔兰达尔/阿塔尼斯, 塔萨达/泽拉图暗示, 菲尼克斯/阿塔尼斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Artanis/Fenix (StarCraft), Talandar/Artanis, Tassadar/Zeratul (StarCraft)
Kudos: 1





	Aunque No Te Pueda Ver

那些瞬间…  


亚坦尼斯睁开眼睛，灵能的光芒缓慢地从中溢出。他错觉老友的手刚刚离开肩甲，温热的温度像生命力度一样迅速消退。  


“菲尼克斯？”他睡意朦胧地摊开手，莹蓝的能量在表皮下细微地游动，无数圣堂武士，卡莱工程师，议会政要们的思维在灵能链接中穿梭，融为一体，最终归为沉寂。有时候他会大逆不道地想，我们这种无可避免的思维共鸣…和虫群有什么广义上的区别呢，最高议会和主……  


菲尼克斯按住他的后颈摩挲了下，“别乱想，”他的手触碰过神经索的外缘，“卡拉让我听见你的疑惑，得以在你身边，虫群不会质疑。”亚坦尼斯撩开眼睑，菲尼克斯的手刚刚离开肩甲，一阵疲惫的力场星星点点溢出，“菲尼克斯，”他伸手想抓住朋友，“我好像睡着了？”他的手探入了虚空。  


菲尼克斯的身影在漂浮的灰和暗沉中模糊，狂热者颀长的身躯拉伸成冰冷机械外壳的龙骑士，最终凝固成灰白崭新的净化者。

啊…塔兰达尔…

“您看起来很疲惫。”高大的机械体微微俯下前腿，像是要半跪下来，这样才能触碰到大主教，但是很快他就停下了，若无其事地重新站直，拘谨而恭敬地伫立在靠在水晶边休憩的领袖身边，隔着一个近在咫尺又遥不可及的距离，死亡斩断了他们的联系，卡拉欺骗了他们的记忆，可净化者又带回了他的菲尼克斯，或者没有。亚坦尼斯伸出手握住骑士的手，借力站了起来，他向前小小地移动两步，像醒来的曙光宁静地俯瞰高地下繁华拥挤的枢纽。新生，他想，艾尔又一次重生了，我该感到狂喜，但是空荡荡的神经束让他一涌而出的情绪无人能及时赶到并解读它们。

塔兰达尔……亚坦尼斯叹息着，他由衷地为迷失的龙骑士选择前行掘弃过往而喜悦，所有的祝贺和信任纯粹，坦然而发自内心，但是那若有若无的一点叹息声滴落在涌动的灵能中，消失的无影无踪。

塔兰达尔痛恨阿拉纳克所有轻浮的，挑衅的，目空一切的神色，他对艾尔神族的轻蔑和净化者的鄙夷让龙骑士由衷地怒火中烧，言辞上愈演愈烈的明争暗斗终于到了连大主教也无法假装无知的地步，因为龙骑士已经开始抓着星图边的探机砸向高阶领主了。亚坦尼斯宽慰他，让塔达利姆尽管敛聚他们的傲慢去吧，反正艾尔已经慷慨地对所有星灵敞开了怀抱，他们的一部分最终做出了不同的选择而已。

“我不明白，”龙骑士刻板的电子发声系统中传递出厌烦的静噪，“塔达利姆——阿拉纳克，无知，刻薄，”他垂下坚不可摧的头颅，透过明亮的橙色镜片注视着亚坦尼斯，“他轻视你的荣光，大主教，想到这点，让我浑身愤怒不已。”

亚坦尼斯不太在意地摇摇头，他正处于一个和塔兰达尔十分接近的位置，近到了光明圣堂柔和的力场不声不响地和净化者代言人互相渗透着，而他的注意力只在太阳核心永不停歇的灼热光芒上，凯拉克斯留下该程序不甚详尽的新工作报告，他得留在这等候相位技师从战争议会匆匆赶回来述职。

“这没什么，”他来回扫视电路板上复杂的文字，不甚在意地把手搭在龙骑士瞬间僵硬起来的右臂上——除开其本尊，没人分得出一个机械单位有没有“僵硬”——就像过往和菲尼克斯习以为常的勾肩搭背一样，亚坦尼斯沉浸在自我的思绪中，“塔达利姆的文化本来就和我们冲突甚多，如果不是为了借力击败马拉什，他根本不会屑于和艾尔神族打交道，”亚坦尼斯若有所思地下滑手指，“就像我们曾经那样毫无礼仪地看待奈拉齐姆，我们并不能就文化差异上的异常而敌视已存在的盟——”他的劝告被自己的瞬间失语而打断，因为大主教原本搭在他人手臂上慢慢下落的手爪尖触碰到的不是同样涌动着温热血脉的圣堂武士，而是冰冷锋利的刀刃。

塔兰达尔小心地抽出以焊接的利刃取代血肉之躯的右臂，“抱歉，”他一贯义正辞严的古板音调带上了点不易察觉的退缩，“会割伤您的，大主教。”

亚坦尼斯低低抬起的手失陷于虚空中，他慢慢地放下手，重新把目光投向翻滚喷薄的太阳核心，尴尬的静默凝固起来隔开他们，就像那点若有若无的叹息，又重新坠下来，击碎了亚坦尼斯日益沉默衰退的心。

塔兰达尔很慌乱，他既定程序之上的自我意识出现了无法消退的波动，凯拉克斯说他是想太多，“连探机都有想偷懒的时刻，”相位技师费力地修复着那个似乎已经修复了千百遍的低等级探测器，“净化者计划中的复制程序几乎达到了90%——90%以上的契合度，95%，96%，甚至99%，99.3%——”相位技师神经束上焊接的衍生触手肢体松开固定卡扣，摇摇晃晃的探机呜咽一声仿佛道谢，慢吞吞地飘了出去。

“——你的程序完美至极，不可能出错。”最终的盖棺定论。

“这不可能，”龙骑士一板一眼的机械动作终于出现了无可奈何的表示，“我不记得有这些情绪回路，它们可能在试图干扰我行动指令，我很担忧，”他抬起右手位置的利刃怀疑地注视着，“……亚坦尼斯会失望。”

凯拉克斯捏着芯片顿了顿，他转过身用一种说得上是热切的神情替代了平日老实的面孔，提议到：“虽然大主教本人是极力反对的，不过我有个办法彻底解决这个问题，”他搓了搓手，“我可以把你彻底拆开，研究完你的闭回网路和电子结构后再完好无损地拼回来，如何？”

“不，不要。”

“好吧，”凯拉克斯的遗憾几乎像太阳核心一样扎眼，“老实说，我不知道你说的问题是什么意思。”

塔兰达尔转了转三个指头，是什么意思呢？说实在的，他自己都不甚了解，他曾经迷失与寻找自我和突破来自过去的所谓“菲尼克斯”的阴影，而后向大主教承诺，他已找到了前行的道路，阴影将不复存在，他知道自己曾经是谁，现在是谁，将会是谁。

而现在他又迷惘了，那些不受他自我意愿所控制弥漫的奇异情绪，是他仍然摆脱不了的来自菲尼克斯的过去吗？他当然知道净化者计划完美至极，亚坦尼斯看向他的赞叹视线让他控制不住地骄傲，我是您的利刃，他陈述自己无法按捺的忠诚，每当我想到您——这一切都让我倍感荣耀。他告诉凯拉克斯，相位技师就算没有眉毛也明显地皱起了脸，“我只擅长修理东西，创造，发明，解码，这类的，有切实存在能动手的工作，”他老实回答，“如果我们还曾有卡拉，说不定我会读懂你的问题所在，但我现在确实修不了这个，”他晃了晃手，“要不去请教洛哈娜，她才是记录整个历史的神选之人。”

“净化者计划，”洛哈娜毫无起伏的音调回应着他，“理论上来说，是失败品，”她的灵能轻推着史官看起来单薄脆弱的身躯悬浮着俯视塔兰达尔，“你们曾经带来了，难以启齿的伤亡。”

龙骑士垂下坚不可摧的头颅，他知道就像自己要接受塔达利姆一样，让达拉姆真正接纳被放弃的项目，还要作为同胞对待同样艰难，即使大主教从未停止过疏导和解释，一滴水要改变大海谈何容易，即使净化者们所求的只不过是作为战士的尊重，然而他们要融合的道路依然还很漫长。

洛哈娜若有所思地注视着沉默不语的战士，她动了动指尖，灵能萦绕着绶带将她轻轻放在甲板上，“不过，”她隔着保留的距离绕着龙骑士打量着，“过去的记录，终究是会写在过去的，”塔兰达尔抬起头歪了歪，“亚顿之矛接纳过奈拉齐姆，塔达利姆，甚至人类，和虫群，”她浸透了漫长时光的幽蓝瞳孔凝视着龙骑士身上月白盔甲的划痕，星灵的见证人悄声低语着，“净化者将走向何方……并不由这计划的起点所桎梏……坦诚你的忧虑，做出你的选择，龙骑士……”

塔兰达尔的电路里一阵不安的静噪，他换过视线去看战争议会外宁静辽阔的星河，那些孤独漂浮的陨石碎片，“我……是菲尼克斯，曾经是，”他艰难地解释着，完全不像过往那个中气十足，从不犹豫的圣堂武士，“我能感觉到，触他所触摸的，倾听他所倾听的……但是我不是菲尼克斯，……明白吗？”洛哈娜不作反馈，只是交叠双手，示意他继续说下去，塔兰达尔感到胸腔中合金一阵苦闷的蜂鸣，“当我刚刚被唤醒，我见到了那些环绕着我扫描个不停的探机…相位技师…还有大主教，我……是如此欣喜而无法自持，因为那时候菲尼克斯的记忆簇拥着我，让我把他视为他生命中最欣赏的挚友，”洛哈娜没有动，身边的绶带却狡黠的转了个圈，“得知故友晋升，我无比荣耀，想要为他而战的念头，迫切急躁，而这一切……”他叹息着，“这一切…来自于菲尼克斯……后来我意识到，它们不属于我。”

洛哈娜靠近了他一些，又停留在相对含蓄的距离，她询问道：“我曾听闻，你向大主教作出过承诺，不再为昨日幽灵所困扰。你选择了‘勇敢的心’作为你前行的代号，为什么现在又停滞不前？什么拦截了你的道路？”

那些触碰……塔兰达尔想起身边捏着颌装饰物思考的身影，战场上恒星般燃烧的灵能利刃，抚慰所有圣堂武士伤痛的煦风……他困惑不已地抬起头，说：“我……意识到，一些新的线路缠绕着我，一些……亚坦尼斯……我无法判断，这是否属于菲尼克斯的遗产，”他的下肢后退几步，“它们……太过让我惶恐不安……而难以处理……”

洛哈娜交握双手，叹息般地低语：“净化者……”却不再过多谈及，塔兰达尔看向她静默的灵能重新将星灵纤薄的身躯拾起，悄无声息地转回了静置舱背后。

他不知道什么触动了见证者的禁忌使她拒绝再回答，但他开始明白这背后的答案，最终不会是皆大欢喜了。

亚坦尼斯走近舰体通讯平台，阿拉纳克的联系一如既往地正常且索然无趣，充满了塔达利姆式的贬低一切，轻视所有。他指出部分回归的塔达利姆是出于星灵战士的个体意愿，阿拉纳克漫不经心地回答，“噢，你觉得，”他怀揣着毫不掩藏的挑衅，“如果不是得到了我的命令，他们会有脑子去思考回归艾尔这事？这依然是服从，亚坦尼斯，服从。”亚坦尼斯眯起眼，灵能在饰于额上的水晶内燃烧，如果折跃门能带他穿越亚顿之矛直达死亡舰队，他会毫不犹豫地杀向高阶领主碾碎那张面孔上令人恼火的傲慢，“回归已是既定事实，”亚坦尼斯固执地回复，抱臂别过头拒绝直视通讯屏幕，“恕我直言，请再少放……厥词，这不明智。”

阿拉纳克低声笑起来，“你的脾气真是日益难以伺候，大主教，”他打量着亚坦尼斯翻滚着晶蓝灵能的瞳孔，视线下移到紧紧交握的胳膊，“……有什么东西困住你了，”领主优雅傲慢的声线几乎就像埃蒙的邪恶低语，“我看得出来……这对你来说可不是好的变化，如果你无法调整自己，我猜这对塔达利姆来说未必不是个好机会——我要是想，死亡舰队的炮火随时都能倾泻过来，艾尔的荣光……”他最后凑近了屏幕，似乎是发出了嘲笑声，“将化为废墟。”

[您的通讯已断开]

阿拉纳克从下颌的护甲内爆发出一阵大笑。

没有塔达利姆的聒噪，偌大的控制室安静异常，舰体外银河闪烁，星光半睡半醒。亚坦尼斯无意间抬手蹭过额头，顿了一下，又放下手，他把手心摊开到眼前，试图从流淌的灵能中看到另一只递过来的手，装置金纹月白的护臂，海蓝的水晶镶嵌其上，活生生的，温暖的，毫不犹豫地握住他。

他知道贪恋幻觉是种危险，但不知为何近来越来越多地梦见过去，艾尔永恒不灭的枢纽之光，塔萨达执行官庄重古老的银白盔甲，黑暗教长搭在肩上沉重的手，刀锋女王致命的利爪，詹姆斯·雷诺指挥官，钥石，星图，赛布罗斯号，净化者，塔兰达尔，菲尼克斯。

菲尼克斯……

亚坦尼斯把一叠文件拍到脸上，从那次他向年轻的黑暗圣堂教长提起他和菲尼克斯的过往开始，沃拉尊怜悯的眼神就时时刻刻环绕着他，她带着黑暗圣堂仿佛天性使然的敏感和沉静宽慰他，“因为他让你想起了失去了一切……”她似乎是有点忧郁地笑了一下，“我们所有人，多多少少都因为埃蒙失去了点什么的。”

他知道沃拉尊又想起了牺牲的母亲，那可怜的教长，连死亡都带着被操纵的屈辱，沃拉尊厌恶泽拉图，痛恨刀锋女王，但是最终，她仍然站在了这里，带着捉摸不透的心思和那些她所憎恶的一切合作，救下了整个星系。

对星灵来说，数十年也不过弹指一挥间，但是每当他想起安缇奥克或者克哈4的惨痛经历，都仿佛发生在昨日，那些本应该通过卡拉奔涌到自己脑海里的痛苦，却因为他永远身处另一端错失了。亚坦尼斯看着手，抬头看向星球的上空，缓慢地将手心覆在胸膛前的水晶上，对回忆里那位被刺蛇撕碎，被刀锋女王穿透的圣堂武士低语。

“……向汝等神民致敬。”*①

即使净化者的仿卡拉网络无法传递情感，而塔兰达尔的迟缓和疑虑也已被赛布罗斯的舰长所察觉，龙骑士知道他没法解决这个，只得向大主教坦诚了他的回避。

“我不知道，亚坦尼斯，我不知道，”高大的龙骑士觉得自己变得如此卑微，那些时刻准备为捍卫净化者之名的勇气消弭得无影无踪，他对神之长子低下骄傲的钢铁头颅，低语着恳求原谅，“我无意用那些俗人无趣的情绪玷污您，也丝毫不敢亵渎菲尼克斯传承的英名，但我无法控制，它们就像肆意攀爬的菌毯瘤，我看不见它们，却清楚地知道其确切存在。”

亚坦尼斯当然知道是什么蒙蔽了龙骑士的护目镜，他已经不再是被称作年轻的圣堂武士，塔萨达恩赐的智慧不仅仅是战斗的技巧和思考的本能，正直温和的执行官也不是从一开始就洞悉一切。他告诉圣堂武士，那些在查尔的遭遇，詹姆斯·雷诺指挥官的误打误撞得以让他及时制止了可能造成的重大错误，“我第一次与黑暗教长交手，非常无礼，鲁莽而幼稚，”执行官威严庄重的护甲下传来柔和的嗓音，“然而他以暗影般沉静的包容接纳了我的一切稚气可笑，并慷慨地教导我如何把握虚空能量。惨痛的内耗战争后，泽拉图教长向我等展示了一个真正心怀艾尔，正直无畏的战士应当如何。”亚坦尼斯遥望着神台之上的执行官，他能理解那些因为分歧族人重新握手的欣慰和对奈拉齐姆放下的芥蒂，因为菲尼克斯也是这样向他披露思绪的，“即使是虫群，”挚友这样向他解释，“它们仍然是可敬的敌手。”但他看不懂的是，塔萨达眼里安静的灵能，从卡拉中传递的隐约多了些其他的东西，那些由衷的思念，潜藏的热烈，它们如此清晰又非常模糊，像是塔萨达刻意从卡拉中藏了起来，又不甘地放出一点晦暗不明的暗示，指望他们去追溯真相。

亚坦尼斯心想，菲尼克斯肯定比他更早明白了两位星灵间一言难尽的过往，他是如此天资聪颖而心存善意，得体地理解了执行官无法讲述的那部分故事。而当泽拉图为了帮助他去寻找救世预言的路上，也敞开心扉谈到过那些鲜为人知的时光，他说到詹姆斯·雷诺指挥官其实不好笑但他还是友善挽了尊的笑话，三个人坐成三角互相冥想（不过，显然的，雷诺指挥官只是在纯粹的发呆而已），圣堂们和人类的互相讽刺挖苦捉弄，当然，更多的，还是那个正义勇敢的执行官。泽拉图提及塔萨达精巧的天赋，正应是萨尔那加亲手缔造且引以为傲的神之子，泽拉图对头一次交手时圣堂执行官的凶悍莽撞只字不提，只是用一贯忧郁喑哑的嗓音缅怀那些短暂的相处。描述的仿佛是两位从不分离的高阶圣堂，为了最后牺牲的融合而一同修炼了漫长的时光。他的话语带着夜色一样的温柔模糊，和塔萨达优雅清晰的言辞截然不同，却流露出一模一样的怀念，以及难以言喻的伤痛。

亚坦尼斯觉得自己一开始就在无形中亲近而信任黑暗教长，而这绝非泽拉图本身所有的魅力，相反，他时常被他热爱的一切所驱逐。

大概是在某些原因上，他们曾有着相同的获得却又瞬间失去。

“去找寻钥石和……希望……”泽拉图濒死的呼唤还在他头脑边回响，当他试图抱住并翻过来黑暗圣堂，那温柔忧郁的绿色火焰已经从他瞳孔中彻底熄灭，他留给亚坦尼斯的不仅仅是钥石的方向，对他自己而言，更重要的是，那条黑暗圣堂之路真正的意义。

无论何时，何地，即使你身处阴影，孤军奋战……

亚坦尼斯缓慢地走上前，握住了塔兰达尔的左手。

荣耀的圣堂武士……将与你同在。

龙骑士不是一星半点的吃惊，他尝试动了动三个手指头，发现大主教只是松松地圈住了机械肢体，如果他想挣脱，他们可以很快拉开距离。

但是此时他却迟疑了，塔兰达尔看得出来亚坦尼斯陷入了某种回忆之中，就像他自己一样，沉浸在过去某种温柔的漩涡里，不同的是亚坦尼斯是属于他自己的记忆和思想，而他不过是窃取了另一个人的情感。

“不，”亚坦尼斯低声呼唤着，他将塔兰达尔的左手翻过来摊开，用自己的左手握住，即使金属和血肉区别明显，大小分明，塔兰达尔却感到一种沉甸甸的力度，亚坦尼斯手中所展示的力量绝不亚于钢筋铁骨的龙骑士，“你并非菲尼克斯的‘遗物’，塔兰达尔，”他沉稳有力的声音平静地展现出此举绝非一时冲动，“你选择了‘塔兰达尔’，那么你的一切，就是净化者塔兰达尔，龙骑士塔兰达尔，最重要的是……”充盈着蓝光的视线凝视着他，“荣耀的圣堂武士……塔兰达尔……”

“艾尔即是你的归乡，我的身侧，也应有你的荣光眷顾。”

塔兰达尔感到巨大的电磁风暴席卷了他，那些激烈的厮杀，虫群的咆哮，舰炮的呼啸…都被卷入暴风，凝聚而消散，此刻太阳核心出奇的宁静，实验室里拥挤的仪器，标本也变得辽远，他们的空间被无限放大只为等候此刻，于是顺应着本能——他自己的本能，不由任何人继承的本能，不从任何系统操纵的本能——轻轻收拢手指，以一种异常小心的力度回握住了大主教。

“……亚坦尼斯。”

“我与你同在。”

[安缇奥克回收战役后]

“你好啊，”金色重甲所包裹的龙骑士俯身看着他，“亚坦尼斯。”圣堂武士知道之前自己的表情肯定很难看，塔萨达决意以自己赎罪而放弃抵抗，而他不得不违抗阿尔达瑞斯的命令，顶着最高议会的怒火带着“罪人”和“忤逆者”踏足艾尔，更多的是来自于菲尼克斯的牺牲，他的同胞，他的挚友，他的……倒下了，他原本心烦意乱，强作冷静，却刚回到母星，就受到了菲尼克斯的热烈欢迎。

“你……“

菲尼克斯转了转坚实的四条机械腿，“我的大脑还算保存完好，”他温和的解释，“只知破坏的刺蛇麻痹了我的身体，却没有将它破坏殆尽，给予我重生的机会，卡莱们帮助我成为了龙骑士。”

亚坦尼斯感到一阵模糊而奇怪的笑声从喉咙里憋出来，他有点想打眼前的战士，不过面对的即使不是龙骑士，这想法也非常不明智。菲尼克斯庞大威严却柔和轻缓的力场轻轻包裹着他，将他拉近，亚坦尼斯从胸腔里叹了口气，抬手搭在他的正前方，凝神感受重重装甲之下轻轻晃荡的神经传导液的温度，他能感觉浸泡其中友人不加掩饰的笑意与欣喜。

“我与你同在，菲尼克斯，与你同在。”

【END】

*①，私心特别喜欢菲尼克斯第一次进攻时的问候→“执行官，向吾等神民Adun致敬。”所以让大主教再念一遍。

【番外】一个深藏功与名的叮当所监测的

【以下内容因涉及不符合相关普罗托斯法律法规和政策的内容，未予正文显示，请泰伦群众切勿随意上传星际公共网络，以免造成宇宙种族外交纠纷】

“菲尼克斯……”亚坦尼斯有点迟疑地抓住朋友覆盖在护甲上的手，“他们说这是浪费时间，圣堂武士应该……”雷厉风行的圣堂武士停了下来，护额下灵能晶亮的视线落在他眼睑里，菲尼克斯凑近后抵住亚坦尼斯的额头，这是除开直接衔接神经束和卡拉之外最接近思维触碰的方式，曾经他们在出征巡查的一些星球看见过当地的低等生物，那些被大部分圣堂武士所忽视的脆弱生命常有些亚坦尼斯所无法理解的举止，比如在即使不那么寒冷的气候下它们依然时常依偎在一起，有时互相触碰它们用以进食沟通的器官或者皮毛。他向并肩的菲尼克斯描述了这些，那时候，沉思着的圣堂武士忽然靠过来碰碰他额上的护甲，凯达林水晶在两人的剐蹭中轻柔地蜂鸣着。

“怎么了？”亚坦尼斯抬起手蹭了一下前额，菲尼克斯摇摇头，拨开他的护甲直接用卸下了保护装置的额头触碰他的，亚坦尼斯感到一阵冰冷光滑的触感，随即是涌动在血肉之躯内温暖的灵能友善地淌过他的额头，年轻的圣堂武士微微抬头，这样若有若无的熟络和疏离让他反而更加难以自持，太过直白的卡拉倘若在上，他不能通过心灵的交流诉说那些不那么坦诚的思维，而交缠神经束也仅仅不过是彰显亲密的友好举措。现在，挚友蓝幽幽的瞳孔近在咫尺，他甚至错觉菲尼克斯身上锋利而精于战斗的灵能已经通过这肌肤近距离的贴合而切入了自己的血脉。

在这主恒星即将坠入艾尔边际的时刻，亚坦尼斯感觉异常温暖，那些柔和暖黄的光和热，连同俯身在他之上的圣堂武士洁净的白色护甲一起抚慰着他，菲尼克斯……年轻的星灵低低地呼唤着他的挚友，他的挚爱。或许在人类看来，遥不可及的普罗托斯们看起来似乎总是那么理智甚至到了冷酷的地步，实质上在遥远的战场之外的地方，在可以卸下护甲的时候，他们漫长的生命里和坚硬的盔甲下仍有柔软的心脏（甚至比人类更多）。两位尚且年轻的圣堂武士亲密的靠在一起，合上眼紧挨着赤裸的前额，像阳光拂照草苔，像雨露恩泽幽林，他们如此年轻，蓬勃的灵能满溢着生气的金蓝，年轻到了毫不知晓他们在未来会成就怎样一番伟业，星灵的史官会虔诚地记述他们的事迹，风声在水晶中共鸣着低语他们的名字，而此刻，他们不过是沉浸在纯粹的温暖和爱意中两个知名不具的年轻人。

菲尼克斯握住两个人神经束的末端，交握在一起放在亚坦尼斯肩甲边，接着低下头贴在好友结实的胸膛前，他们还没有经历过残酷得难以想象的战争，那些被飞龙腐蚀，被刺蛇穿透，被跳虫撕咬的痕迹尚且不会顽固地烙印在战士们的躯体上。菲尼克斯一贯强硬无畏的力量落到亚坦尼斯蓝色的肌肤上变得异常小心，轻缓，他像抚摸一束光刃，穿过一缕灵能，稍有不慎就会两败俱伤。亚坦尼斯微微抬起下颌，用倒过来的视线凝视遥远天际边缓缓没落的金色余晖，柔光越过枢纽，穿过星门，笼罩着他们，在流淌着爱意的欲流中渗入点点鹅黄的光芒。他长长地叹息着，伸手把靠在胸前的圣堂武士往上提了一点，像他曾经所见的颈项交缠的低等生灵一样牢牢地拥抱着好友，他不觉得卸除了厚重护甲的躯体寒冷，也逐渐理解了那些不为取暖而依偎的生命，这是一种无可抗拒的引力，比行星更庞大，比尘埃更微小，把他们俩牢靠地禁锢在一个拥抱里。

亚坦尼斯感觉到菲尼克斯的一部分深入了他，蓬勃的欲望和光洁的思维从泄殖腔的湿润之处深入骨髓，而此刻仅为两个人敞开的卡拉推着他们连头脑都融为一体，他不合时宜地思索着高阶圣堂们在危急时刻的牺牲而融合是否和这种身心交融有那么丁点儿的相似？唯一他能骄傲地肯定的是，无论融合的执政官还是卡拉间统一高效的意志，都不会比他现在更加满怀着欣喜和希望，整个星系的光辉和暖意都粘稠地包裹着他们，推挤着他，深入到了让他颤抖着和凯达林水晶一起低鸣起来，菲尼克斯……他提高音调，放开身心呼唤圣堂武士，菲尼克斯，然后合上眼迎接潮水般汹涌的脉冲和低声咆哮着的震颤。

“亚坦尼斯，”他睁开眼，菲尼克斯晶亮的灵能在瞳孔里燃烧，温暖又热烈，“亚坦尼斯。”他用神经束向菲尼克斯的卡拉递出一波纯净的喜悦和善意，随即接到了这骑士般正直的战士毫无保留的全部回馈，他们像回到了最初一样前额抵着前额，星星点点的情绪涌动在神经束牵连的末端。亚坦尼斯觉得胸腔里如同被灵能洗涤过一样，空荡而洁净，又涌入挤满了可笑又有趣的回音，有点像探机们喵喵呜呜的聒噪声。

他闭上眼，和菲尼克斯一同沉睡在温暖的过去。


End file.
